


Black Ink

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find each other after a long time apart. Ichigo is an author, and expresses his feelings for Ishida by writing them onto his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) going on at dreamwidth. Kink is "writing on the body"

  
Neither of them can believe that they are here, now, half-naked and on Ishida Uryuu's couch. It's been a long time. Five years, but it feels like double that time when they think of how long it has been since they've seen each other.

"Wow," Ichigo breathes, not for the first time tonight. His head rests against the arm of the dark blue couch, Uryuu is straddling him and their erections press together, enticing but, to the surprise of them both, being of a lower priority than filling the gap of five years. Years they haven't seen or heard from each other for, all because they had once made the mistake of being too young and foolish to realise just how important this really is to them.

Their lips meet and they kiss deeply, each kiss feeling like their first, but with the intensity of their last. Uryuu pulls away, though he is still holding onto the armrests with his hands on either side of Ichigo's head and looking down at the redhead with what is undeniably a smile on his lips. Ichigo drinks in the sight –the stretch of the long neck, the hair now longer than before and tied back into a ponytail but with bangs still long enough to frame his face, now hanging down to his chin. Uryuu's eyes are a brighter blue than Ichigo remembers and the rectangular glasses are gone in favour of a pair of rounded lenses which look less severe.

"C'mere," Ichigo murmurs and pulls Uryuu down into another kiss. They'd met by chance at a party – or what seemed to be chance. They're both certain they'd seen Orihime there. They both know that they owe her their thanks. Their kisses are a mix of wonder and elation, their tongues battling for dominance just as often as acceding it to the other. Ichigo moves his lips, by now wet and swollen, to Uryuu's neck and bites down gently, earning a loud moan in response. He feels Uryuu's cock stir against his and they quickly decide that it's time to move to Uryuu's bed.

His bedroom is tidy and ordered, just the way Ichigo expects. A desk in the corner, a bookshelf and the bed in the opposite corner. Uryuu sits on the edge of the bed and Ichigo follows, but something catches his eye on the way. He stops and turns to the bookshelf, eyes wide when he sees the three novels with his name on the spine. Uryuu follows his gaze and stands, snaking his arms around Ichigo, hand sliding across the bare chest and his mouth against the redhead's ear.

"Is something wrong?"

"My books…" Ichigo begins and pauses, looking over his shoulder at Uryuu. "You didn't tell me you knew."

"That you're a best-selling author?" Uryuu snorts. "Please. I'm not the one who doesn't pay attention to what's right in front of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asks, feigning insult even though he's grinning.

"It means," Uryuu replies, turning Ichigo around to kiss him properly, "I've read your books and I love them. …And I'm surprised."

"Surprised?" Ichigo asks, wrapping his arms around Uryuu in turn and moving towards the bed.

"I honestly can't remember you amazing me with your selection of words in school," Uryuu confesses. "And I can't say you've been impressively eloquent tonight either."

"Well speaking's one thing. Writing is different."

"How?" the Quincy asks, the back of his legs meeting the bed. He sits and pulls Ichigo on top of him.

"I'll show you."

"You'll write for me?"

Ichigo looks at Uryuu's bare skin and smirks. "Better. I'll write _on_ you."

Uryuu raises an eyebrow and Ichigo takes a step back, admiring the sight of the other's pale skin.

"Imagine it," he murmurs. "Black ink on white skin – I think it'll look beautiful."

Uryuu blinks and then smiles slowly. "You're weird. Check my desk, I should have a brush pen. The black one with the white lid. Should I turn the light on?"

Ichigo grins wide and presses a kiss to Uryuu's lips. "The moon's bright tonight. It'll do. Give me a sec."

Soon, he's back on the bed with the pen in his hand. He takes Uryuu into his arms as if the Quincy is delicate. His brown eyes travel across the soft skin, following by his hands. He then runs his hands down Uryuu's back and grins. "Turn around."

Uryuu does so, sitting cross-legged on his bed as Ichigo kneels behind him and uncaps the pen.

"What do you want me to write about?"

Uryuu is silent in thought for a long moment and then speaks. "What have you been doing for the past few years?"

The corners of Ichigo's lip twitch upward and he places his left hand on Uryuu's shoulder, bringing pen to skin. Uryuu's eyes slide shut at the feeling of short brush strokes forming characters down his back. They begin just below his shoulder blades and go down to just above the small of his back before a new column of characters begins. It isn't an uncomfortable sensation, but it is new and each time Uryuu thinks he has gotten used to it, a longer brush stroke than normal, or the gentle brush of fingers against his back makes it feel new all over again.

Ichigo writes without pause and moves the pen away. Uryuu's eyes open as he hears the click of the cap being replaced on the pen.

"I was right," Ichigo murmurs, the smile evident in his voice. "It looks amazing."

"Pity I can't see it," Uryuu replies. "Chose a part of me that I can actually see next time, Kurosaki."

Ichigo grins at this. "Will do. Next time."

"But for now, at least read me what you've written. I _did_ ask you a question."

"What I've been up to," Ichigo says with a nod. His hands return to Uryuu's back, resting on either side of the writing. He takes a breath and then he speaks in a voice different to his usual one. It's gentle, quiet and makes Ichigo sound as though he is reciting poetry.

 _How do you say the words you need to, when the person who needs to hear them is already gone? Should you hold onto them forever and hope that someday, you'll see them again? Should you give them to someone else? What do you do with words you don't want to lose? Write them into books? Hope they will be read by the one you want to say them to? Repeat them to yourself so you won't ever forget?_

"Ichigo," the Quincy whispers, his voice so soft that it almost melds into the wind that rustles the blinds through his slightly open window.

Pausing in his narration, Ichigo nuzzles into the back of Uryuu's neck and kisses it.

"That's why you write?" Uryuu asks and the way he says it makes it sound like it makes sense.

"It's why I started," Ichigo replies, tracing the first character he'd written on Uryuu's back. The ink smudges as his finger runs over it but he ignores it, moving on to the next. "So really, you're kind of the reason I write."

Uryuu leans back into Ichigo's touch and the redhead brings his hands around to hold the Quincy close to him. It's been a long time since they'd been like this, affectionate and content to be close, but neither of them have forgotten it. Turning his head, Uryuu presses his lips against Ichigo's jaw and asks, "What comes next?"

Ichigo grins, because the answer's already there for him. Uryuu touches his wrist, then pulls and four hands slowly work on unbuckling a belt, unzipping pants and pulling them down. Uryuu kneels and turns, so Ichigo can see the outline of his erection against black underwear. He reaches to it, caressing it and pushing Uryuu down onto the bed, trying to take his clothes off at the same time. With Uryuu's help, they're both quickly naked and the sweat and friction leaves smudges of black ink all over Ichigo's hands and the bed sheets. Neither of them care, too intent on rediscovering each other. Their mouths find each other, their hips rock and they are merciless as they tease each other, drawing out the pleasure for as long as possible until they both release together. Uryuu arches and moans for Ichigo, who gasps loudly and pulls him even closer.

They finally untangle themselves, finding the pillows that have fallen off the bed, and settle down in each other's arms. The grin on Ichigo's face is infectious and Uryuu finds himself smiling back. Shaking his head, he kisses the Vaizard one last time and settles his head on his pillow with a murmured, "Good night."

They fall into a routine surprisingly quickly. Ichigo visits Uryuu once a week – buys his own brush pens and begins to write a story onto the Quincy's skin. Each chapter is short, written on a different part of his body and as much as Uryuu finds the story riveting, each chapter has the same fate. The black ink smudges with friction, runs with sweat and rubs off by the end of the night. Ichigo stays the night and they are sated by morning, if only for a while before they begin to plan their next meeting.

What they have – whatever it is, neither of them are in a rush to give it a name – is far from being something merely physical. They go out for what neither of them really want to refer to as dates; to restaurants, movies, clubs. It is one of these restaurants they go to tonight. It is six months after their first meeting: their first night together again, but they would merely pass it off as a coincidence if asked.

They sit at their table, waiting for their food. Uryuu asks about the story – _our story_ , they call it, Ichigo's words on Uryuu's body. He asks about the characters, makes predictions and gauges Ichigo's reaction, trying to glean some kind of information. It's a long story now – longer than either of them had initially expected. They both enjoy it and Uryuu has seen the notebook in Ichigo's room where the story so far is stored. However, every time Uryuu pries for extra information, he is thwarted with nothing more than a smirk for his efforts.

Tonight is the same. Still smirking, Ichigo pulls his pen out of his pocket and keeping it capped, runs it across the back of Uryuu's hand. The skin tingles and Uryuu feels his cheeks becoming warm. He is yet to grow accustomed to the strange pleasure of wet ink on his skin and Ichigo's smirk becomes more wicked as he notices the blush. Licking his lips, he speaks in a low voice.

"Dunno why, but I'm really looking forward to getting into your bed tonight. Maybe it's 'cause of how fuckable you look in those clothes. Wanna watching you strip, pin you to the bed and—"

"Ichigo." Uryuu sounds mortified. His eyes are wide and ears pink – he looks over Ichigo's shoulder at the waitress, blushing equally hard but with a grin on her face.

"Your pasta," she says quietly, placing the plate on the table. Giving Ichigo a sly grin, she adds, "Never too early to ask for the bill."

"N-Not necessary," he stammers, turning red. She leaves chuckling to herself and he looks at Uryuu, finding the Quincy struggling to hold back laughter of his own.

"Why are _you_ amused?" Ichigo asks defensively, pocketing his brush pen and folding his arms on the table.

"One thing that has never changed – no, two things." Uryuu serves himself before handing the serving spoon to Ichigo. "One: you are amazingly inattentive and it gets you into all kinds of trouble."

"Thanks," Ichigo grumbles, heaping pasta onto his own plate. "And the other thing?"

Taking the spoon from Ichigo in a way that ensured their fingers brush together far more than necessary, Uryuu smirks. "Two: I have always enjoyed watching you squirm."

"That's it," Ichigo shakes his head. "You're gonna get it when we're out of here."

Uryuu raises an eyebrow, but Ichigo doesn't explain. They finish their food quickly and make to leave. The waitress who had overheard Ichigo before is at the counter when they pay and gives them a knowing look. Ichigo leads the way out, his ears slightly pink again.

When they are back in Uryuu's bedroom, unhurriedly undressing each other, Uryuu tilts his head, smirks and asks. "So, what did you mean when you said that I'm _going to get it_?"

"Well." Ichigo kisses Uryuu's neck and pushes him down onto the bed. "Means that I'm up to the final part of the story. And I'm gonna write it in some weird place you can't read and leave you to work it out yourself."

" _No_ ," Uryuu protests immediately. "That's cruel! …And besides, you've left too many things unresolved to finish the story tonight."

"You're right," Ichigo laughs and shakes his head. "Damn me and my complicated plots. But trust me. I _am_ going to write somewhere annoying – like the middle of your back – and let you figure out the words yourself."

"You left your pen in your pants pocket," Uryuu murmurs, watching Ichigo as he climbs onto the mattress. "I don't imagine you'll get very much written with me on my back and your pen in your pocket."

Ichigo grins. "I've got plans, Ishida. They don't really involve any writing just yet."

"Oh?" the corners of Uryuu's lips twitch upward.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure out what I want to do right now." There is a predatory look in Ichigo's eyes and he licks his lips. But despite this, he is gentle as he takes Uryuu into his arms and kisses him. His hands spread across Uryuu's back, fingers moving to trace invisible characters on the skin. Uryuu shivers with pleasure and it makes Ichigo chuckle and do it again. This time, Uryuu arches into him and whispers against Ichigo's ear, "Come on, Kurosaki. You can either fuck me or write on me, but don't tease. I get enough of that when you have your clothes on."

"Impatient," Ichigo mutters, but when Uryuu grinds against him, he is hardly any different. Getting rid of whatever remains of their clothing, Ichigo pins Uryuu to the mattress and kisses him hard. By now, they are familiar enough with each other's bodies to know the quickest way to reduce each other to writhing, moaning messes. This is exactly what Ichigo does; two fingers stretching Uryuu while the other hand pumps his cock.

"Ichigo," Uryuu gasps, barely holding himself back from jerking his hips into Ichigo's touch. He doesn't need to say any more – Ichigo knows how rare it is to hear Uryuu use his name to know just how badly he wants to be fucked.

When Ichigo guides his cock into Uryuu, the Quincy moans loudly. With a grin, Ichigo rocks his hips and finds a steady rhythm that has the bed shaking. Alternating between denying the pleasure Uryuu wants and mercilessly pumping his cock in time with the deep thrusts, Ichigo enjoys himself as he watches Uryuu's changing expressions as they near climax. Uryuu releases first with a loud, wordless moan that is soon followed by Ichigo's.

They sink back into the mattress, in each other's arms as they pant quietly. Ichigo grins, placing a quick kiss on Uryuu's lips before sitting up. He isn't tired just yet and neither is Uryuu, as he finds when he also pushes himself up to sit.

"So?" the Quincy asks quietly. He's curious to find out what Ichigo plans to write on him tonight, to find out why the sex came beforehand for the very first time and most of all, is eager to feel the familiar sensation of wet ink.

Ichigo runs a hand down Uryuu's back as they kiss. He pulls away, clicking his tongue. "This won't do, Ishida. You're too sweaty for ink to stick to you. I think we'd better take a shower first."

He gets off the bed, balance a little shaky at first, but completely unselfconscious as he leads the way to the shower still completely nude. They wash themselves and each other, becoming easily distracted, but Ichigo displays a surprising amount of self-restraint as he keeps himself from jumping Uryuu right there.

They emerge from the shower, hard and smirking at each other in a way that makes Uryuu wonder where his stoic façade has gone and how Ichigo has managed to get rid of it. Ichigo kneels by his discarded pants, rummaging the pockets for his pen. He straightens up as he finds it and grins at Uryuu, pulling him close and turning him around. He uncaps the pen and the tip of it hovers over Uryuu's skin for a moment as he hesitates.

"Kurosaki?" Uryuu notices this, glancing over his shoulder.

"Nothing," he replies softly. "…Just wondering how small to make the writing."

Uryuu snorts quietly and turns away again. Ichigo prints his pen to the pale skin but instead of writing characters, he draws meaningless shapes.

"What are you doing?" Uryuu asks immediately.

"Shh. You like the way the pen feels, right? Just enjoy it." Ichigo continues his drawings for a while before he draws a breath and begins to write. It's shorter than what Uryuu is used to and Ichigo's hand moves slower. When he pulls the pen away and recaps it, Uryuu turns and gives him a questioning look. Ichigo shrugs, nodding towards the mirror on the door of Uryuu's closet.

Hesitating, Uryuu walks to the mirror and turns, looking over his shoulder. The squiggles Ichigo has done form a comical border around the text and it draws his eye for a moment before he turns his attention to the words themselves. His eyes widen as he begins to read.

 _Ishida Uryuu,_

It's kind of weird writing you a letter on your back, but hey. There are things I can write but I don't know if I'm brave enough to say. Like I told you ages ago: speaking is one thing. Writing is different.

I never expected that we'd see each other again after school. I never expected I'd go home with you that night after the party. I sure as hell didn't think I'd be here, now, with you.

I wouldn't change any of it. I don't know how you'll take this, but I want to say it. Write it. Whatever.

I love you Ishida Uryuu, and I wanted to tell you.

Of all things, the first thing that hits Uryuu is the fact that he can read the characters in the reflection. That the characters on his back have been written backwards so that he _can_ read them. Speechless, he turns to Ichigo who watches him carefully. Their eyes meet and the redhead ventures a small smile.

Uryuu smiles, kissing Ichigo hard and taking the pen, uncapping it and bringing it to Ichigo's arm. He writes as neatly as he can while writing upside down. Ichigo glances at the column of ink, grins and returns the kiss, moving away just far enough to read the words out, his breath against Uryuu's lips.

"I love you."

x

  



End file.
